surprise cliches
by tombombadillo
Summary: sometimes the best surprises in life are the one's you expect.


**A/N: where would the world be without cliché fic? I know I should be writing BPVWHYN and Broken but cliché fic was needed to cheer up Evie so cliché fic you are getting. This was originally just going to be Alexis and Kate planning a surprise birthday party for Castle, but then plot bunnies decided that they didn't like that idea and decided to run away with it. Completely. So. Yes. It's 1am and I am tired AND I APOLOGISE IF THIS IS JUST BAD AND POOR GRAMMAR AND WHATEVER but pssh.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't get Seamus Dever wearing nothing but a bow for my birthday. sadface.**

* * *

><p>It was Alexis who had the idea. She'd flopped down on the sofa next to Kate early one afternoon, eyes bright and excited, watching Layton Alexander Castle scribble earnestly on a piece of paper with a crayon. The two and a half year old who had the blue eyes of his Father, the cheekbones of his Mother and the stubbornness of them both. "Kate?"<p>

Kate looked up from the book she was only half reading to look over at her. "Hey, Alexis. What's up?"

"Do you know if Dad's planning something for his birthday?"

"He's not mentioned anything to me. Why?"

"I want to plan a surprise party. It's the first time I've been home from college for his actual birthday, and I thought it would be nice to do something."

Kate smiled. "I think that is the greatest idea you have ever had. We don't have long though."

"I know, I know. Can you help?"

"Anything you need, Alexis. I can draw up a list of people to invite?"

"That would be perfect. Can I put you in charge of the food? I'd ask Grams, but…" Alexis pulled a face, scrunching her face up and sticking her tongue out. "It's okay if you don't have time, I know you're busy with Layton and work and everything, but-"

"Alexis, it's fine. Food, and invites. I can hoist Layton onto Rick for a while." Kate replied, watching her son with a soft look in her eyes. "He can take him swimming."

"Wimming!" Layton cried, turning his attention to them, the crayon falling out of his hand and rolling under the sofa. "Momma! Wimming!"

Alexis laughed, her arms reaching out to wrap around her brother's waist. "Still not got the hang of those S's, then?"

"Me go! Me go!" Layton crowed again, wind milling his arms in a desperate attempt to get away from his sister. "Alexi, me go!"

Alexis lent forward to blow a raspberry against the boy's neck, his shrieks and giggles making both Kate and Alexis laugh. Eventually Layton dropped to his knees and crawled out from under Alexis's arms, standing up only when he was out of touching distance. Instead, he went to Kate, grabbing hold of her elbow and using it to pull himself up. "Alexi got me!"

"Did she?" Kate asked, wrapping her own arm around him and pulling him onto her lap. "Who's got you now, Layton?"

"Momma got me." He replied, grinning at her. " Alexi got me and now Momma got me."

"What about Daddy?" Alexis asked.

"Dadda take me wimming!" He frowned, his forehead furrowing. "Where Dadda?"

"Daddy is at work, Layton. He'll be home soon."

Layton wiggled against Kate, pushing himself away from her with his hands on the back of the sofa. "Me go, momma!"

"You go, but it's naptime soon, Layton."

"No nap! No nap!" He replied, bottom lip sticking out, arms folded and eyes dark.

"Hey, Layton." Alexis said quietly. "If you go for your nap, and you're good and you go to sleep straight away, I'll let you help with Daddy's party. You can help me with decorations. You like that, right? Lots of colouring."

Layton looked from Kate to Alexis, from stern to promising, from promising to stern. "Lot of colouring?"

"I cross my heart."

"Okay. We colour when I no nap."

"But you have to promise not to tell Daddy, okay? It's a surprise."

Layton frowned again. "'Upsize?"

Kate laughed, leaning over to run a hand over his hair. "Close enough. Come on, you. You sleep for an hour and you can colour until dinner, okay?"

Layton nodded. "With Alexi."

It must have been an hour and a half later when Rick returned home, humming some form of tune that only he knew. He was expecting a two and a half year old ball of energy to come flying towards him, arms wrapping around his knees until he picked him up. But this time the only thing that greeted him was Alexis's college books spread out across the dining room table.

"Afternoon, daughter of mine!" he called, dropping his bag and coat into the hall cupboard. "Where's Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Hey, Dad. Kate took him upstairs to nap about an hour and a half ago. Neither of them have made an appearance since."

Rick laughed, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "He's very good at wearing people out."

"Never thought he'd wear Kate out more than you though."

"Ah, chasing down murderers is a completely different thing to chasing a stubborn two year old all day. Though if they don't wake up soon then Layton won't sleep later."

Alexis laughed, pulling another book towards her. "You go wake up the troops."

* * *

><p>The night light in Layton's room was one that Rick loved. It turned in a slow circle, a silvery glow casting the shapes of stars onto the walls around it. Layton was perfectly content to lie in bed and watch the stars move until he fell asleep. And as long as he wasn't doing anything destructive Rick and Kate weren't too fussed whether he fell asleep straight away or not. Besides, the longer it took for him to sleep, the longer the lie in they got in the morning. When he pushed open the bedroom door, the light was still turning and he stopped in the doorway for a moment. It was rare that he saw Kate sleeping. She was such an early riser that she'd be up and dressed and caffeinated well before his brain even decided on waking up. There had been times when she wouldn't get home from the precinct till the early hours of the morning after arresting someone and he'd wake mid-morning to find her curled against his side. But now, in Layton's bed she was lying on her back, one arm above her head curled slightly in her hair, the other curled around Layton who was asleep with his head on her shoulder, one hand fisted in the material of her shirt, the thumb of his other hand in his mouth. It was soon a picture on his phone. He crossed to the bed, and much to the protest in his knees, knelt down next to Kate, brushing his fingers across her temple. "Kate."<p>

She mumbled something, turning her head away from him. He laughed, turning instead to find Layton opening his eyes and blinking at him. "Dadda!"

"Shh, Mommy's still asleep."

Layton's eyes widened, his lips pressed together. "Momma nap?"

"Mommy is having a nap. Mommy tired, so you can't wake her, okay?"

Layton nodded furiously. "I nap! I nap and Alexi say if I nap then I can colour with her all day. We make things for your uprise birthday."

"I don't think she meant _all_ day." Rick said, swooping Layton off the bed and into his arms.

"She did, actually." Came the quiet voice of Kate, turning her head towards them. "But I think we must have forgotten to mention that you're not supposed to mention a surprise birthday party to Layton."

"I didn't hear anything about a party. I wasn't even aware it was my birthday." He said solemnly, nodding his head. "I will act suitably oblivious."

"It was Alexis's idea." Kate said, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. "How long have we been out?"

"Only an hour and a half according to Alexis. I'm pretty sure colouring is going to wear him out enough to make him sleep. And if not, we'll have an impromptu game of catch the Layton."

Kate laughed quietly. "Judging by the way he's practically asleep on your shoulder I don't think it's going to be a problem. Layton, are you going to go and colour with Alexis?"

The two year old perked up straight away, wiggling out of his father's grip and running towards the door. "Alexi!"

* * *

><p>Alexis should have known that with Layton around keeping the party a surprise was fairly impossible. She had an idea that he'd ruined it the moment he'd been woken up but at least her father had the decency to pretend he knew nothing. True to her word she'd spent the rest of the afternoon colouring in with Layton, and had had fun at the same time. She did miss him while she was away. But the decorations were up, Ryan and Esposito had successfully managed to get Rick out of the apartment for the better half of the day and she and Kate had too much fun making food in the kitchen while Lanie and Jenny (with the not so helpful Layton) had festooned the apartment with all sorts of decorations. It wasn't the kind of Richard Castle party that Alexis was used to throwing. Before Layton parties were extravagant affairs with a professional buffet and crowded rooms. Now, it was a select few of people, a few bottles of wine and a table full of food that would never grace the tablecloths of any sort of posh buffet. Alexis had to admit, they were a lot more fun than having to try and make small talk with people she didn't know. There was Ryan and Esposito and Lanie and Jenny and Jim and Alex Conrad said he might make some form of appearance along with Maddie. And that was enough for them.<p>

Kate had gone to get Layton settled into bed before getting changed, and Alexis was taking the chance to share a bottle of wine with Lanie and Jenny. Ever since her internship at the morgue, however long ago it had been, she'd found some form of friendship with the medical examiner, and they'd make a point to talk at least once whenever Alexis came back to New York. Kate re-appeared half an hour later in a smart black cocktail dress, not overly showy, but left enough to the imagination. Trademark black heels and long legs, hair curled and loose around her shoulders, Alexis could never quite get over how beautiful her step-mom was. Even Lanie gave a low wolf-whistle, leaving Kate to smack her bare arm. It wasn't too long after that that they heard the sounds of three quite drunk sounding men approaching the door.

"It was a bad idea letting them loose on the city." Jenny sighed, shaking her head with a laugh. "Heaven help us all."

To be fair, Rick was probably drunk enough to forget that the reason he'd been dragged out on a pub tour was because of a surprise party. He really did jump when he opened the door to find four women screaming "SURPRISE" at him from in front, and two men screaming "UURPRIIIISE" at him from behind, complete with back slaps that were far too forceful.

"Just how much have you had to drink?" Kate asked him, pulling aside a moment later.

"I honestly have no idea. You do look very, _very_ nice in that dress though." He murmured, wrapping his arms around her and pressing against her. "Of course, you would look a lot better out of it, but-"

There was a cough behind him, and he turned around, having the grace to look at least a little bit sheepish. "Alexis! Was this you?"

Alexis laughed, hugging him herself. "You know it was. Happy Birthday, Dad."

"Thank you, pumpkin. Now, where's the food? I am starving."

Once he'd forced a decent amount of food down his throat he realised that he really wasn't as drunk as he thought he was. He probably shouldn't have drank before he'd eaten. But when you get into a drinking competition with an Irish man who's too used to St. Patrick's day, food is not the first thing on your mind. He's surprised that Ryan is still on his feet. He, however, is not on his feet. It wasn't long before Kate had pulled him over to the sofa, sat him down and curled up against him, shoes off and legs across his. She was practically asleep on him.

"This party worn you out?" he asked, trailing a finger down her shin to her ankle and then back up again.

"No…" she mumbled. "Just tired. Really, really tired."

"Layton?"

"No, he's been okay today. Just…" she yawned, leaning her head against his shoulder, her eyes closed. "Tired."

He let out a short laugh. "I remember the last time you were this tired."

"When was that?"

"You were…" he trailed off, his fingers coming to a stop against her skin.

"I was what?"

"Pregnant. You were pregnant with Layton. Gates wasn't happy because you kept falling asleep in the break room. Now you keep falling asleep when you're putting Layton down to sleep."

Kate shifted, suddenly alert and sitting up next to him. "You think that's what it is?"

"I don't know. It could be. We've never been particularly prudent about protection, have we. We've got Layton to prove that."

Kate swung her legs back onto the floor. "I'm going to go check."

"Now?"

"Don't you want to know? It'll be your birthday present."

"That'd be one hell of a birthday present, Kate. Do we even have a test? Pharmacy's aren't open this late."

"There's one in the cupboard somewhere. I'm sure of it. I don't know how old it is or whether it'll work, but…" She stood up, smoothing her dress down with shaking hands.

"I'm coming with you."

"You are not watching me pee on a stick." Kate replied, pressing the palm of her hand into his chest and pushing him back into the sofa. "Besides, if we both go then Lanie's going to get ideas into her head and I will not hear the last of it. Stay."

* * *

><p>She's not concerned about being pregnant. The idea doesn't scare her because she always knew she wanted kids. Eventually. And she's already been through it with Layton. And she was never against having more kids in the future either. She just expected them to be planned. And now Rick had suggested the idea of her being pregnant again… she wasn't sure how she'd feel if all it is was her just being <em>tired<em> and nothing more. There's a picture in her mind. Another blue eyed boy running around the apartment after his older brother. Maybe not as outgoing as Layton. Where Layton likes to stay near people and demand attention, his brother would be happier to try and explore the apartment, much to the chagrin of his parents when he tries to climb the bookshelves. Twin beds in the bedroom, all three of them curled up in one bed for a bedtime story before carrying whoever to their respective bed. Taking them both to school, waving goodbye at the school door. She was never lonely as a kid, was too confident and outgoing to not have a huge group of friends, but she knows that Rick would have loved to have a sibling as a kid. Would have loved to have a brother, or a sister to share those lonely moments when Martha was trying to give them what life she could. Layton does have Alexis as a sister, but she's busy with college and her own life, and neither Rick nor Kate have ever expected her to abandon everything for him. She wants Layton to have a brother. Or a sister. She doesn't really mind. She wants… she wants, oh, she wants another baby. And then she looks at the test, and it's negative, and she wants to cry. She wants to cry because that baby boy won't get out of her mind, but the baby boy doesn't exist. But she can't cry because she's supposed to be hosting a party. It's Rick's party and she can't get upset. She can do that later when everyone's gone and she can curl against Rick and grieve for the baby that doesn't exist.

He sees it in her face when she comes back out of the bedroom. He's tried to not get his hopes up, distracted himself by waltzing around the apartment with Alexis. Of course, he's not the only one learnt in the ways of Kate Beckett and Alexis can see that something is wrong as soon as she lays eyes on her. She lets him go with a nod towards Kate, heads over to join in whatever conversation is going on elsewhere. Kate doesn't say anything when he approaches her, just lets him wrap his arms around her, presses her cheek against his chest.

"It was an old test, Kate. It might just be wrong."

"I know… I just… you always said you wanted a sibling when you were younger, and I don't want Layton to be lonely, and… I saw him in my head. Both of them. Layton and his brother."

"Kate… are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I… yes. I want another baby." She says, with a slight laugh, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. "I want a baby."

* * *

><p>She takes the test on a whim three months later. Rick's badgering her to hurry up because the car's outside, even though two weeks in the Hamptons will still be there in a few minutes. She's in the bathroom and it's there and she regrets it when she's waiting because she doesn't want to be disappointed again. But they've been trying. Any spare moment they can find, they're trying. She was even more determined when Ryan burst in with news that Jenny was pregnant, and as soon as he'd left had dragged Rick into the bedroom. Not that he complained.<p>

"Kate, seriously, what on earth is taking you so long?" Rick pouts, pushing the bathroom door open and sighing at her. Or he does until he catches sight of what is sat on the shelf. "Is that…"

"I don't know why… I just… wanted to check."

"How long until?"

"About another minute." Kate replies, not looking at it or him.

"We'll get there eventually, you know that. Don't you?"

"I know." She offers him a small smile. "I just don't want that big an age gap between them. That's all. Does Alexis know?"

"That we're trying? I think she sussed it out herself. We're not exactly subtle about telling her to look after Layton for a while every time that she's visiting. I think she's excited about the idea of a brother or a sister, though."

"Maybe she's practising for when she has her own. You'd be a granddad." Kate laughed at the look of absolute horror on Rick's face. "Oh, that was worth it. So, completely worth it."

"You are evil. You are actually evil." Rick frowned, folding his arms in such a similar way to Layton that Kate almost burst out laughing again. "I'm so getting my own back for that later."

Kate smirked. "I'll look forward to it."

She stood up almost nervously, reaching for the test without actually looking at it. She held it out to Rick. "What does it say?" There's silence. "Rick. What does it say?"

"It says you have to marry me."

"That's not what I want to hear right now." She hissed.

"Most woman would be happy that their better half just proposed." He pulled the test out of her fingers, dropping it into the sink behind her. "It's positive, Kate. You're pregnant. We're having another baby. And you've got to marry me now, Kate. One kid down and one on the way, I don't think you have reason to be scared that we're going to fall apart anytime soon."

"I'm not _scared_." She insists. "Christ, Rick, isn't it obvious that you're my one and done already?"

"Then why haven't you said yes?"

"Because… you just asked me to marry you in a bathroom. I'm not being proposed to while I'm in a bathroom."

He had to laugh. He had to laugh and pull her against him, the height difference obvious when she's not wearing her heels, the smell of cherries wafting up his nostrils, the knowledge that in a matter of months there's going to be another baby. Another baby with Kate Beckett.

* * *

><p>He's had the ring for ages. They've both known that he'd pop the question at some point, but neither of them really expected for him to leave it quite this long, regardless of the speed in which he proposed to both Meredith and Gina. He waits until they're halfway through the holiday. Alexis has taken charge of babysitting duties, has ushered them out of the door with a beaming smile before either of them can complain. The sun's close to setting, the sky a brilliant mix of reds and yellows, the clouds a dark purple. No matter how many time's Kate has seen this view, it still manages to take her breath away. And next time they come here there's going to be five of them. Her and Rick and Alexis and Layton and the baby. Rick's already been going on about a new apartment with more room.<p>

"Kate?" She hums against his shoulder, watching the sunset where they're sat on a sand dune, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, thigh to thigh. "This isn't a bathroom."

"No, no it isn't." she replies, trying to hide the smile that's slowly tugging at her lips. She fails miserably.

"So I'm going to propose now."

"I'm listening."

He nudges her with his shoulder, turning himself so he can look at her, his hand digging in his jeans pocket. "Katherine Beckett, would you do me the honour of making me the luckiest guy in the universe, and marry me?"


End file.
